Have Fun
by TwilightBear3
Summary: Bella and Edward Married with child Renesme. BOTH VAMPIRES. After Breaking Dawn pt 2. This is my first story so please read and review.


Ever since I became a vampire Edward can't keep his hands off me yeah before we made out and we touched but never erotically, but now he can't go an hour without kissing me! Anyway don't know how he's going to survive tomorrow because Emmett and Jasper are taking him hunting whilst Alice, Rosalie and Esme are taking me and Renesme shopping because apparently even though my fashion has improved since I became immortal it's still not good enough! Well those were Alice's words, I still don't get how such a little pixie like girl can have so much power! Anyway Edward even said he would go shopping and starve if he could be with me and Renesme! It's the night before and he's been following me around like a little puppy dog and staring at me and not just my beautiful eyes as he would say but my breasts and my ass and occasionally my womanhood, sometimes I think he doesn't just have the power to read minds but to see through clothing as well.

Im walking towards the kitchen {because we invited Jacob and the pack over for Dinner and I volunteered to cook} and I can her the footsteps behind me fasten up and all of a sudden I feel two cold hands grab my ass.

"Edward…you're family and Renesme!"

"There in the other room…"

"Still…I have to cook dinner"

"So the wolves can wait" Edward said as he started kissing the back of my neck. I loved it when he did this but I had to cook dinner so I pushed him away and started washing my hands. I hear him groan like a child.

"You know you could always just come hunting with me, what is there to buy anyway you've got tons of clothes!"

"well not enough according to Alice, anyway I want some looser clothes, all this tight shit is making me claustrophobic!"

"but all the 'tight shit' makes you look hot, especially your ass!" Edward said as he bit his bottom lip.

"so basically you just want me in tight dresses so you can check me out?"

"basically…" he smirked as he said this.

"is that why you married me huh?...so you can check me out nonstop?" at this point I had already put the meat in the oven and was starting to chop the vegetables. This 'Super Vampire Speed' was really useful at times!

"That and so I can make out with you…"he said this while laughing and before I knew it he was leaning in for a kiss and right at this moment Renesme and the pack walked in and started wolf whistling we smirked in the kiss and quickly broke away from each other. Renesme loves spending time with the pack, she doesn't mind if I and Edward kiss in front of her.

"Hey, don't let us stop you!" Paul chuckled and with that I changed the subject quickly

"there watching the game in the other room if you wanna go watch while the meat cooks…" I couldn't even finish my sentence and they were already gone except three, Jacob, Leah and Renesme. Jacob and Renesme took a seat at the island bench but Leah stood up jittering around like she was looking for someone and I knew exactly who that was, Esme. Leah had never really gotten on with any of the other Vampires except for me, Esme and Renesme.

"Esme's in the study with reading if you wanna go see her?"

"Thanks Bella!" she said as she skipped down the hall.

"Renesme why don't you go with her?"

"Okay" she said as she ran after Leah. So now it was just me Edward and Jacob, an extremely awkward trio!

"So…umm yeah" Jacob said very awkwardly.

"Im going to go watch the game." Edward said sensing Jacobs's awkwardness. After Edward left it was just me and Jacob and it was always better that way! Ever hear the saying '3s a crowd 2s company' well it was like that with us.

"anyway im so glad the packs and everyone is getting on"

"yeah its great…there's just one problem"

"what?"

"you married the blood-sucker and you're still married to the blood-sucker!"

"Wait what I thought you were over this"

"yeah so did I then seeing you come home from your second honey-moon I realised how much I missed you and how much better I would be with you."

"Jacob were married and we have a child together and nothing's going to change that, I love you so much but I love Edward more!" then it hit me Jacob had been smiling this whole time he never use to do that when he would give his little speeches on ' you should be with me not him!' He was pulling my leg. The Jerk. All of a sudden Jacob was cackling

"wait why are you laughing, that wasn't funny!"

"because your face!" he said snickering. We carried on talking until the timer went off for the meat. After dishing up enough meals for the wolves and calling everyone in at the table {the Cullen's sat with the wolves while they ate they enjoyed they thought of it as having a family meal} the pack and Renesme started eating and lots of discussions started and this was how every meal went. I quickly ducked into the toilet because I just wanted to touch up my make-up and hair. Alice was right I did become more feminine after I became immortal. I quickly dashed back to my seat and I realised everyone was in the same conversation it was about being human and becoming immortal, for some reason the wolves found it very interesting.

"Bella, you're the newest full Vampire what do you think about it?" Seth questioned

"um well I don't really know much of the stuff that happens in the body ask Carlisle he knows" I quickly diverted the question because I honestly didn't know

"no, I want to know how it felt like was it painful, changing?" Seth said as quick as possible not giving Carlisle a chance to speak

"um well it…ahh" know I had everyone starting at me "it felt like giving birth but then when I was um dead it felt like if someone was to shove a pole through you then pull it out and try and fix you up but it's just not working, you feel as though ' this is the end my life is over' then your pain just kind of wears away like slowly, extremely slowly, and your left there your tremendously tired and you just want to go take a Nana Nap but you can't because now you're a vampire and your dead soon when the tiredness wears away and you wake up your feel like you could do anything and it's pretty amazing!"

All of a sudden all the Cullen's are clapping for me whilst me and the pack are staring at them in confusion, finally Esme says "couldn't have described it better besides the giving birth and death part." We finish up dinner and all the boys go and watch the rest of the football game while Esme, Leah and I wash up. Alice, Rosalie and Renesme went back to our house and are looking at mine and Renesme's clothes. Soon it's about 9:30 and the pack decides to leave and everyone kind of does their own thing. I walk back to the house because Edward and Renesme are already there they left early to 'put Renesme to bed' I think Edward just wanted to get away from the wet dog smell. I was about to sit and read my book, when Edward leads me into our bathroom As I walk in the bath is filled with bubbles and there are candles everywhere and it looks so romantic.

"After hearing your little speech about changing at dinner I decide seeing's though it was my fault your immortality was worse seeing's though you were also pregnant with a demon baby" with that I stared at Edward

"who is now an amazing little girl, who by the way is fast asleep, I thought I would run you a bath!"

"and give me a massage?"

"yes, and give you a massage"

"I love you"

" I love you too" I walked over and stood at the edge of the bath I turned my head over my shoulder and said in the most seductive voice I could come up with

"could you unzip the dress please?" Edward didn't say anything just came up behind me and slowly unzipped me. He started kissing my neck I quickly turned around and my mouth met his. He pushed my lips open with his tongue and deepened the kiss. I slowly reached up to his collar and started undoing his buttons on his shirt. Soon enough all the buttons were undone and he flicked the shirt off now his bare chest was exposed and goddamn was he hot! He quickly undid he's button and zipper on his jeans and pushed them down and kicked off his feet. We were now kissing more passionately then ever, his hands ventured from my waist up to the shoulders of my dress I quickly broke the kiss knowing what Edward wanted, I pulled my hands up and pushed down my dress know only in my bra and underwear.

"I just wanna bath"

we quickly undressed and got in the bath we relaxed, Edward gave me that massage and we got out, dried each other off, got dressed and watched a movie.

*NEXT DAY*

Everyone had said their goodbyes and were waiting in the cars except me and Edward because I was last out of the house besides Carlisle he had to work today.

"I love you babe, I'll see you tonight okay?"

"okay, I love you too bye." With a quick kiss on the lips I was out the door. We were heading for LaPush so it was a long enough drive. We went in two cars because Jacob insisted on coming, which Edward wasn't too happy about. Renesme really wanted to drive with 'Aunt' Alice, so I went in my car and picked up Jacob on the way which was good because I really had to talk to him.

"look I know this is awkward but we need to talk about this" as I said this Jacob cocked his head to look at me.

"what?"

"look Renesmes getting older which means shes going to develop feelings and they may or may not be for you…"

"what has Alice seen?"

"look you can always change your future!"

"will you just tell me already?"

"okay Renesme might develop an interested in another guy and you might flip out and…"

"who to?"

"me"

"…wait you why you?"

"you say things like that I was stupid to sleep with Edward in the first place and that I should've just fallen for you and that though your happy that Renesmes in your life you can't stand to be around her knowing I created her!"

"shit!"

"look all im saying is just don't flip out at me okay I don't need that your my brother…who's imprinted on my daughter…holy shit we live in a crazy world!" I giggled

"hey can I say something…you and Edward I was never going to come between you and I knew that so im sorry for the stupid things I did"

"its okay it made me better taught me things like never punch a werewolf" I said as we laughed. The whole car ride we talked but all my mind was really set on was seeing Edward.

When we got to the mall we spent most of the day shopping because we went into every shop. Jacob got bored 5 minutes in, I said he would but hey, don't listen to me. Alice picked out a lot more of tight dresses but I honestly didn't mind because they were pretty and she let me pick out some loose clothes. We went into a shop and Renesme was getting hungry and didn't want to be in there for it was clothes for women, so Jacob, Rosalie and Esme took her for lunch. So it was just me and Alice now.

"so last night how was it?"

"Alice are you asking what me and Edward did last night" I said extremely awkwardly and embarrassed

"yeah, don't be embarrassed its totally fine."

"well at the start of the night he was just following me around and it was actually really cute and then we were talking and I thought were totally going to do it tonight and I got back and he had run me a bath and lit candles and it was so romantic then I just said 'I just want a bath' and the mood was lost and I totally ruined it"

"yeah well you know what I found with Jasper the longer you stay away from him the more he'll want you and the more you'll want him…so tomorrow you and I are going for a day to find the perfect get away for a girls weekend."

"okay…sounds fun..um"

"what?"

"um yeah but im a little angry at him…"

"why?"

"because all he seems to want to do is kiss me and touch and he won't leave me alone and I know were in this forever but sometimes I just need a moment to myself"

"so be angry at him and make time for yourself" we finished off shopping and started to drive I took Jacob and Renesme because we were going straight to our house when we got home we unloaded the car and took it all inside it was a quick job because Jacob was so strong he could carry like 10 bags at a time. I unlocked the door and walk in and there was no Edward anywhere. They mustn't be back from hunting yet. We finished unloading the car and my phone rang it was Edward

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella where are you?"

"at the house where are you?"

"oh im at the Cullen's!"

"why?"

"cause I thought you would be here"

"okay see you soon bye" and with that I hung up. Edward was at home in no time. I was in my closet and Renesme and Jacob were playing a game. I heard Edward come through the front door.

"Hey Jacob, Hey Renesme how you doing did you have fun today?"

"yeah it was so much fun I got ice-creams and heaps of cool clothes so did mummy"

"well that's amazing" I heard him say as he high fived Jacob and started walking towards the closet

"and hows my favourite girl?"

"fine" I said as I walked into our room right past him

"hey you okay?"

"im fine okay just…"I walked straight into the bathroom and locked the door behind me

"babe whats up?" he was standing at the door. I opened the door and walked into the room again

"babe?..." I grabbed a pile of dirty clothes and walked down to the laundry room, as I put the clothes down he grabbed around my waist and started kissing my neck I hesistated for a moment then quickly spun around and loudly said

"no stop okay just I…"I didn't finish my sentence because Jacob was talking

"guys what is going on?"

"I don't know?" Edward quickly added, now they were both staring at me before Jacob broke the silence and said

"look whatever it is stop cause you do remember the packs have dinner here tonight with Charlie and The Cullen's." Shit. I forgot about that.

"okay I just need to go see Alice" and when I said that Jacob was gone

"I can come with you?"

"no, Edward I just need to talk to Alice then have some time by myself okay I'll be back in time, when everyone gets here okay?" I didn't even let him answer and I was out the door. I quickly ran to the Cullen's house and grabbed Alice and dragged her up to what use to be Edwards room

"Alice I can't be angry at him it's too hard, he's just so sweet!"

"I know I saw just solider on you weren't doing too bad okay, now go have time to yourself you have a half hour.

"okay thanks Alice…bye" I ran out of the house and into the woods to find my and Edwards meadow, I quickly lay down and close my eyes, I lie there for a long time and just think until my phone goes off I got a message I roll my eyes knowing its probably from Edward but it's not is Alice the text reads:

'Half hour up.' I stand up and run back to the house it's a little bit darker now so the lights are on and the house is practically glowing. I walk in and everyone is there all mingling. The first person I see is Edward who is staring then I sharply look at Alice who nods towards the bedroom, I quickly walk for it and see Edward is also heading that direction.

"Bella…"someone has stopped me in my tracks and Edwards already in the room. It's Charlie

"hey dad" I say I keep walking

"hey where you going?"

"oh im just going to get changed my clothes are dirty" lie.

"okay well talk later" with this I dash for the room making sure no one can see me. Time to face him. He was sitting on the edge bed looking down at his hands, I sit down next to him

"what's going on, how did I upset you so much?"

"no babe it's just…sometimes I need some time to myself I love you so much just I need to be alone sometimes, it's a girl thing, our species is very hormonal!"

"how come every time I leave you alone with Alice I always come back to a pissed off Wife?" I giggled at this because it was true.

" I love you"

"I love you"

"forever?"

"forever" Edwards amazing.

EDWARDS POV-Angry Bella

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella where are you?"

"at the house where are you?"

"oh im at the Cullen's!"

"why?"

"cause I thought you would be here"

"okay see you soon bye" she hung up? I get back to the house and walk in the front door Renesme and Jacob are playing a game but no Bella

"Hey Jacob, Hey Renesme how you doing, did you have fun today?"

"yeah it was so much fun I got ice-creams and heaps of cool clothes so did mummy"

"well that's amazing" I high five Jacob because were buddies now and walk towards the closet

"and how's my favourite girl?"

"fine" she walks straight past me, somethings up

"hey you okay?"

"im fine okay just…"she walked straight into the bathroom and locked the door behind her

"babe what's up?" I was standing at the door. She opened the door and walked into the room again

"babe?..."im concerned. She grabbed a pile of dirty clothes and walked down to the laundry room, as she put the clothes down I grab her waist and started kissing her neck because I know she likes this. She quickly spun around and loudly said

"no stop okay just I…"

"guys what is going on?" it was Jacob

"I don't know?" I look at Bella wanting to know what was going on then Jacob said

"look whatever it is stop cause you do remember the packs have dinner here tonight with Charlie and The Cullen's." I stare at Bella. Goddamn was she beautiful

"okay I just need to go see Alice" Bella said and Jacob went back to Renesme because he got bored of the conversation.

"I can come with you?" I commented

"no, Edward I just need to talk to Alice then have some time by myself okay I'll be back in time, when everyone gets here okay?" she left before I could say anything.

"do you know what's up with her?" I asked Jacob thinking he would know seeing's though he's her Best friend

"not a clue…look dude just relax you'll be fine I mean it's you and Bella"

"I have to go see Alice look after Renesme?"

"with my life" and when Jacob said that he actually meant it. I ran to the Cullen's house and saw Bella run out and into the woods, I thought about asking Alice where she was going but I had already read Alice's mind and she said

'follow her but don't be seen' so I did exactly that. She was lying in our meadow, I left she'll be back soon. So I went back to the house. Its half an hour later and she's not back yet and everyone's at the house. I must have fucked up bad but I don't even know what I did! Then she walked through the front door she glanced at me then looked straight at Alice. Alice nodded towards the bedroom but I could read her mind and she said:

'go in the bedroom and talk to her it's going to be fine!' I sighed a sigh of relief when I heard that. I walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed I was stressed out. Bella came in and sat down next to me.

"whats going on, how did I upset you so much?" I asked because I truly didn't know

"no babe it's just…sometimes I need some time to myself I love you so much just I need to be alone sometimes, it's a girl thing, our species is very hormonal!"

"how come every time I leave you alone with Alice I always come back to a pissed off Wife?" we both giggled a little at this because it was true

" I love you"

"I love you"

"forever?"

"forever"

BELLAS POV

We finished up dinner and everyone went home and Renesme was having a sleepover with Alice so it was just me and Edward

"hey babe tomorrow Alice asked me if we could go look at places to have a girls weekend this weekend you can come but it's going to be pretty boring.

"yeah nah Emmett wanted to go do mountain climbing so we agreed but thanks"

"sounds fun…"

"yeah fun!"

"I can think of somethings we could do right night that could be fun?!"

"ooh yeah…"and before we knew we were in the bedroom ripping of each other's clothes

"…your so sexy Bella…" Edward said between breathes I giggled. It was different tonight we didn't waste time with foreplay we just…and boy was it marvellous! We made love all night in various position but it wasn't just sex it was love making and lots of dirty talk!

We were speeding down the road in a foresty landscape was so excited to where we were going, I couldn't wait!

EDWARDS POV

"that sounds great Edward!" Jasper said

"what sounds great?" Emmett Questioned

"ahh perfect timing" Jasper mocked

"yeah yeah so I was a little late, what were you guys talking about?" Emmett whined

"so you know how I want to re-purpose to Alice because…"

"last time your wedding was terrible and over the top? Yeah?" Emmett said before Jasper could finish

"yeah well Edward had an Idea they're going on a 'girls weekend' and if we could get Bella and Rosalie in on the plan that would be great."

"wait two things won't Alice just see you coming and how do you know where they are going to be?"

"well you can always change your future" Jasper said with a wink

"ohh I still don't get it!"

"don't even worry!" I said as I run up the mountain

When we got home the girls where already there chatting about something and as we walked in Rosalie ran up and kissed and hugged Emmett then they went up to their room, jeez they were crazy. I went and helped up Bella we were about to leave when we heard a scream it sounded like Renesme we ran into the living room there Renesme was leaned up against the wall and on the other side of the room is Jacob…in wolf form

"Jacob back away!" I said

"Edward take Renesme and everyone back to our house" Bella said surprisingly calmly

"Bella NO!"

"Edward please!" I picked up Renesme and rushed out the front door with everyone behind me. Renesme was crying as we ran home.

BELLAS POV

I heard Renesme scream Mummy as Edward carried her out of the house. A tear ran down my face!

"Jacob I don't want to fight you but for my Family's sake I will...Jacob please don't make me do this!" I said as both Jacob and I took a step forward "what happened?"

"WHAT HAPPENED JACOB?" I yelled. He quickly changed back into human form and said

"my thoughts over took my brain…and I just freaked out ,got angry and changed I didn't mean to hurt her!"

"hurt her? You hurt her?"

"no I didn't touch just when I changed I pounced forward a little and she must of got scared and jumped back and hit her arm on the wall…"

"JACOB!" I ran for him and punched him in the face. Even though I have Vampire Strength he's face for some reason is still stronger and I broke my hand…again.

"omg Bella im so sorry… here let me help"

"no I think you should leave Jacob and don't come back I don't know for another month because that's how long it will take me to see you and not want to hurt you!" he turned to leave and as he walked out the door I said

"what were you thinking about?"

"Renesme and…you" then he ran off

"fuckk my hand hurts!" I walked back to the house to see if everyone was okay and to get Carlisle to fix my hand. It was strange why did Carlisle get his First aid kit when they left? Alice must have told him I was going to break my hand. I walked in the front door and Renesme was crying and saying "I want mummy" Rosalie and Edward were comforting her and Carlisle was huddled around her with his first aid kit. The rest of them were sitting on the lounge chair. Edward came over to me and hugged me

"thank god your okay"

"well actually not..." I showed him my hand "…never punch a werewolf"

"ahh I am going kill him! Renesme and You!"

"um what happened to Renesme" I said as I rushed over to her

"Mummy, it really hurts" I saw she had a broken arm

"im sure it does sweetie"I said trying to relax her

"where is he?" Edward asked fuming

"he's gone and he won't be back for a while…he didn't do this to her he just scared her and she jumped up against the wall and hit her arm."

"oh still your hand"

"my own fault Edward look it's all okay now he won't be back for a while" then there was a knock on the door, it was Sam.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Bella, look im really sorry about Jacob but he really wants to talk to you."

"Sam I don't think right now is a great time…"

"Bella go" Edward said from behind me. I walked out into the woods and found him standing there against a tree

"how's your hand?"

"that doesn't matter what do you want?"

"for you to forgive me because I am so sorry Bella, how's Renesme?"

"do you know you broke her arm?"

"oh my god Bella im so sorry please…" at this point in time I completely tuned out because I didn't know what to do anymore and I just wanted to be by myself with no one pestering me, no actually I wanted to be with Renesme because im here mother but im never actually her mother, and surprisingly I wanted to be with Rosalie because she gets it.

"Bella?...Bella are you okay?" I didn't even say anything to him I just walked back to the house and he followed me. I walked in the front door went up to Carlisle and said

"is she going to be okay?"

"yeah totally fine…"

"can I talk to you in the other room while you fix me up…" I said holding up my hand. Now Jake was standing in the doorway walking towards Renesme I stopped him in his tracks and said

"Alice keep Jacob away from Renesme, Rosalie Take Care of Renesme and Jasper keep Edward from killing Jacob and Emmett you help him also Esme can you come with us please!"

"sure Bella" Esme said as she followed us to the study

"look I want to take Renesme and Rosalie on a trip for a couple days were is the best spot and with her arm will she be okay to go?"

"she'll be fine and we own a little place in the woods you could stay there" Carlisle said while bandaging my hand.

"perfect. Esme could you maybe inform Rosalie so she and Renesme can get packing.

EDWARDS POV

Esme walked out with Carlisle and went over to Renesme and Rosalie, whispered something to them and they all went to Renesme's Room I looked over at Bella she was standing in the hall and nodded her head to come here. I followed her into the study

"Bella what's going on?"

"Edward you know when you left me and I went into a deep dark spiral of nothingness, yeah well im taking Rosalie and Renesme away for the rest of the week {it was Tuesday}"

"Bella no why, what's happening?"

"it's temporary I just don't need this right now okay I love you so much."

"I understand and I love you too" I gave him a quick kiss and we were back in the living room. Soon we were all packed and everything was in the cars everyone said their goodbyes but there was one last person I needed to talk to, Jacob. I went into the woods and said his name he came running down the hill and stopped just in front of me

"were leaving now please just stay away from Edward so he doesn't kill you or better yet make peace with him…again for Renesme's sake for me because your one of my favourite people in this world and I need you."

"I need you too bye" I gave him a hug and ran out of the woods back to the car and we speed away. Its Wednesday afternoon and Renesme's out hunting with Rosalie and there's a knock on the door, they must've come back early. When I open the door it's not them its Jasper and Emmett.

"firstly how did you find us and secondly what are you doing here?"

"umm Alice and its Edward and Jacob"

"what have they done?"

"nothing it's what they are going to do?"

"okay well we will be there soon ill just wait for Renesme and Rosalie and we will be home as fast as we can you go and prevent it as much as possible. Okay?"

"okay see you soon" and with that they ran off and just as they left Renesme and Rosalie came back.

"okay Rose I need you to stay here with Renesme and Esme and Alice will be her soon okay

"yep and just stay here?"

"yes" I quickly pulled out my phone and ordered Esme and Alice to come to the Cabin they were here in no time I ran back to the house and all the boys were in the front yard Emmett was holding Jake back and Jasper was holding Edward. I stood in Awe. The pack were standing behind…Edward?!

"Edwards right Jacob your out of control, you could've killed Renesme…" Sam said glaring at Jacob.

"no he couldn't have…because if he did he wouldn't be able the live with himself." I said as I walked out from the trees

"Bella I think you should go" Jacob said

"why should I go Jacob, so you can tear The pack and my Husband to shreds and not feel bad about because I, the woman you're still in love with even though you imprinted, didn't see you do it?"

"no Bella look.." he was standing in front of me now "… I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't get hurt I am more likely to be the one hurting because remember im a Vampire you're complete opposite and funny you're still in love with me"

"Bella stop you'll get him even angrier and you'll be in hell" I completely ignored Seth's comment.

"what about the other day when you broke your hand on my face Bella huh?"

"that was all an act my hands not broken see" and with that I wiggled my hand around " see the problem with all of you is you think im a weak little girl"

"Bella, you are we are all stronger then you, so quit while you're a head" Edward finally spoke up.

"ahh see that where you're wrong, because I have a power none of you have, and I'll get to what that power is but first I would like to give a little speech and im going to comment on each of your behaviours today like your kindygartners because that's how your acting. So let's start with ahhh lets see maybe, Edward. Edward you need to stop and think before you go crazy and honey you know I love you very much but at least once a month since we got married I've wanted to kill you because of something you've said or and done. Who's next, Jacob? Jacob you get angry way to quickly and you need to get over me dude it's ridiculous I'm married with a kid and that's not going to change, also you get way too many second chance so btw this is your last one if you stuff it up your out okay? Yeah so now my actual speech. Im and so tired of breaking up your fights it's fucking annoying so stop assholes and fighting about everything okay because honestly when the sun comes up in the morning I say to myself I hope they don't start a fight today! Lately you two have been great until now because both of you want the same thing and only one of you can have it, or so you think. Im that one thing and Jacob you know I love you so much but not in the way you do and it kills me to do this to you so I am going to find you a girlfriend. Now that that's done and you two aren't going to fight you guys can let go and I'll tell you my super power. My super power is that both of you love me so much it would be a bummer to go without me, but you see I'm not that cruel hearted I'm going to get in my car and go to Charlies im going to call Alice and tell her that Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett are coming to stay and they are to stay there till Friday morning. Then the pack is going to go home and stay home and not come back till Friday Morning. You know who that leaves left here oh you two now I have a couple of rules no leaving until I get back and if you do, I'll know, second rule no killing or fighting only talking. I might come and check-up on you or I might send someone so I will know. Also Edward I will be taking the Cullen's to meet Charlie tomorrow and I will tell Billy where you are Jake um so. Everyone clear out" and with that everyone left and I was the last one left and all I said was

"have fun"


End file.
